Freeman's Travels
Welcome! This page here is going to be similar to a journal. This here will be where Freeman The Goon will record the places he traveled to, and some of the merchandise he aquired. Nothing has been written yet because it has just been made, so check back soon! Fair winds, and good plunderin be to ya mate! Feburary Thursday, Feburary 10th, 1722. 'Early Morning-' Big Masts Inc. is paying me a hefty 500 gold pieces to test out a new type of wood experiment... They haven't released many details, all i know is that they added a second deck, below the ship, along with extra support beams to handle the weight. They also made it out of a new type of wood, an usual type to make a ship of.... which they haven't released either.... Anyways, I will write again when I have come back home, or while i'm out at sea perhaps.... For now I must meet one of the Admirals on the docks. Hopefully all goes well... 'Sunset-' Ouch.... My aching head! It seems that the ship couldn't support the extra weight. We had stacked some extra cargo onboard, such as extra emergency supplies, to replace the weight of the cannons, and the floor did not hold, it gave out near some desolate island, and split right in half. I've been here for maybe a couple hours by now. I'm not exactly sure how i'm suppose to get of this island, but me and the crew are trying to salvage everything we can before high tide! Well were going out hunting, I may write again tonight, but i'm not sure. 'Night-' It is now night time out, and we have a small bonfire going. Were eating good tonight, we got several crabs, and boy are they tastey! Along with some other jared food mixures, which honestly we have no idea what they are, we are feasting. Well, i'm done for the night. I may write tomorrow, but we need to start brain storming ideas of how to get off this island. Saturday, Feburary 12th, 1722 I can't write too much, all I have to say is that we've firgured out a way to get off the island, it truly is brilliant. We've decided to build a light sloop, only without all the little specialties, like cannons and all, were simply building it so we can float... although its not like were gonna run out of food anytime soon.... anyways. Hopefully she'll get us off this dispicable speck of land. Well, I better get back to work, Later this afternoon were gonna try and figure out what island were on. I personaly think were on Driftwood Isle... but crazy ole George thinks were on Rummrunners Isle, and of course, Davy thinks were on Port Royal.... I think he got a bit injured in the mine when we crashed. Well, I'll be back soon, lets hope this works! Tuesday, Feburary 15th, 1722 Well, I am very upset I didn't get to spend my Valentines with me girlfriend. I was looking forward to that, but no, i'm stuck on this god for saken spit of land, build a light sloop, that is so messed up, it looks worse than the Krackens poop! Anyways, construction is.... coming along... probably a couple days maybe a week and a half till it's done. sigh Friday, Feburary 18th, 1722 There was a horrible storm blowing for the last few days. It has washed away lots of the wreckage, along with a large supply of our food, we have about one, maybe two weeks food left. The ship may or may not be done it time.... God be with us all.... Monday, Feburary 25th, 1722 The Ship is nearing completion, hopefully we don't have anymore setbacks, in a couple of days we will be heading into the wooded area of the island and chopping down some trees for lumber and a mast. Davy has been working on building a steering wheel for the ship. I'm beggining to see the light at the end of the tunnel, hopefully we will finish in time. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO